Finding Time
by Rowvle
Summary: 'Professor Longbottom was Scorpius Malfoy's favourite teacher from the moment he stepped into Herbology class'.


Professor Longbottom was Scorpius Malfoy's favourite teacher from the moment he stepped into Herbology class. Straight away Professor Longbottom was very animated when talking about the best fertilizers to use when planting Venomous Tentacula, but warning the children that even though the plants were only small, the bite could send you into the hospital wing. Scorpius very much enjoyed the hands-on lessons, but didn't mind the written lessons either. Professor Longbottom always found ways to make the lessons more enjoyable and to give the children a laugh. He once told them a story about when he was in his second year at Hogwarts a group of Cornish pixies went riot in Defence Against the Dark Arts and lifted him up to the ceiling. The class was laughing for ages, Scorpius laughed so hard he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and almost lost control of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia he was re-potting.

Scorpius enjoyed Herbology so much so that he would consider it to be his favourite class. He would often stay behind afterwards if he had a free period to help Professor Longbottom clear up after class or water the seedling Snargaluff plants. Professor Longbottom knew that Scorpius had a keen interest in Herbology and would often give him Herbology books to read at his leisure, Scorpius' favourite one being called 'Magical Water Plats of the Mediterranean'. Professor Longbottom had told Scorpius how he had read that book in his fourth year at Hogwarts when a man nicknamed 'Mad-Eye' Moody had given it to him. He then went into great detail about how Moody was not who he seemed and was actually Bartemius Crouch Junior, a death-eater, in disguise by drinking a polyjuice potion. Scorpius remembered his father mentioning this, but hadn't heard it being told with such great detail and enthusiasm as Professor Longbottom did. He knew that his father and Professor Longbottom had been in the same year as Hogwarts, but his father never spoke of him, probably due to the fact that they were in rival houses. Perhaps they didn't see eye to eye. His father never really spoke of his years at Hogwarts, and Scorpius had never asked why.

Professor Longbottom was one of those teachers who could have a laugh with the class, but still keep them under control and the students would always come out of his lessons having learned something. He was also a very kind and down-to-earth person who seemed to understand each and every one of his students. Scorpius had firsthand experience of how nice Professor Longbottom could be after he stayed behind to feed the Screechsnaps. Scorpius had been feeling nervous all morning because he had his first flying lesson next and wasn't looking forward to it. Yes, his father had a broomstick and encouraged Scorpius to practice his flying like he had before he attended school, but Scorpius had never been very fond of heights and therefore the broom always stayed in his cupboard, never to be touched.

"Something up Scorpius?" asked Professor Longbottom after he caught a glimpse of his worry-stricken face as he turned to feed a screeching Screechsnap.

Scorpius turned to Professor Longbottom, had he been any other teacher he probably wouldn't have told him and sucked it up, but Professor Longbottom always seemed so understanding. Scorpius would even go so far as to say he felt that he could talk to him more than he could his own father.

"Well, you see," Scorpius began "I've got flying class next sir, and I'm afraid I've never flown before."

"Ah, I remember my first flying lesson. I kicked off from the ground too hard and ended up going straight up into the air and didn't really know how to stop because I'd never flown before either. The next thing I know is I'm lying on the ground with a broken wrist."

This story had the reverse effect of cheering Scorpius up, instead he looked even more worried than he did before. Nonetheless, Scorpius knew that if he didn't kick off from the ground too hard he wouldn't be in any danger, so it did ease his conscience a bit. In a second attempt to calm Scorpius' nerves he showed him his Dumbledore's Army Coin which he carried with him and Scorpius was so impressed, as he had hear stories about the D.A from other classmates, that he almost totally forgot about flying class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Scorpius went back to Malfoy Manor at the beginning of the winter holidays with armfuls of Herbology books, he told his father about Professor Longbottom and how he considered him to be his favourite teacher. His father had smiled fondly and spoke incredibly highly of Neville Longbottom and his amazing achievements in the battle of Hogwarts. Scorpius was even more awe-struck about Professor Longbottom, and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to tell his classmates stories of Professor Longbottom in the battle.

* * *

><p><em>So this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, which I think is a crime as I have loved this series since I was six years old. This is just a snapshot into the life of Scorpius Malfoy I suppose. I didn't specify what house he is in, because personally I have no idea what house he'd be sorted into. I hope you enjoy this :)<em>


End file.
